


Eros, The Gallant Thief

by Piroco



Series: Phantom Thief AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Cliffhangers, Companion Piece, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Romance, Secret Identity, don't be scared the conclusion is written already, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: Some people say it takes only a single moment to change the course of your life forever. Yuuri considers it to be true, even if he's not particular about fate.  After all, if it hadn't been for a certain event in his childhood, he may have never dared become the most infamous thief in recent history.-----Written for the Isekai YOI Zine (Jouhen Edition)





	Eros, The Gallant Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back with more zine fic ❤️
> 
> This was written for the Gen edition of the Isekai YOI Zine, but the idea itself was something that had been sitting in my docs for some months before, as a longfic, but could never find the time or the will to start. Isekai gave me the chance to not only bring the idea back from the dead, but it was overall a really fun experience and I met a lot of amazing people I can rant to about Viktuuri ❤️ I want to thank the Mods and fellow zine artists, [ajwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf) for beta-reading this, and to everyone who listened to me rambling and bouncing ideas until I finally settled XD
> 
> You may have noticed this ends on a cliffhanger, stay tuned for the <strike>sexy</strike> conclusion~

Some people say it takes only a single moment to change the course of your life forever. Yuuri considers it to be true, even if he's not particular about fate. After all, if it hadn't been for a certain event in his childhood, he may have never dared become the most infamous thief in recent history.

When he was seven years old, his mother and sister had worked as housemaids for a Count and Countess in Hightown with clothes of gold and hearts of stone. They would constantly harass and overwork both his mother and Mari, and in exchange pay them pitifully. Yuuri was sometimes brought in when there wasn't anybody home to watch him at home, and the couple would order him to go on errands without pay.

One day his mother was bedridden, ill from overworking, and, ever supportive, the couple refused to compensate her with treatment. Instead they threatened to fire both her and Mari if the latter didn't do her mother's share of the work as well.

Yuuri already had reason to resent them, and seeing the Count and Countess splurge on feasts and finery while his mother lay sick in bed because of them, worsening without medical treatment, pushed him to do the unthinkable.

Taking advantage of his small size, innocent face, and using one of his errands as alibi, little Yuuri snuck under the floorboards of the couple's manor, to the Countess' room, and stole the most expensive thing he saw there: the woman's treasured diamond necklace.

Yuuri was never found, but the couple blamed Mari instead, in spite of the fact she had had been tending to them the whole day. They were accused without proof, expelled and fired. That same night Yuuri confessed to his family; his mother was scandalized, his father speechless, but Mari just looked Yuuri in the eye and asked him where he hid the necklace.

Yuuri feared she would try to return it to the loathsome couple, but instead she pawned it off. It made them more money than Yuuri had seen in his life, enough to pay for his mother's medicine and food to last them weeks.

For years Yuuri didn't steal again... Until he had to.

Hidden beneath the shadow of Hightown was a dug-up hole where the poor, the migrants and the outcasts were thrown off to live away from the public eye — dubbed Lowtown, this was Yuuri's home. Denied of basic opportunities or dignified jobs, it was impossible for anyone there to survive on work wages alone.

So when things got desperate for his family, Yuuri would set off to Hightown, steeling himself with the memory of the heartless couple who exploited his mother and sister. Having worked as a delivery boy for years himself, Yuuri was quick to learn every path, tunnel and alley in the entire capital, and then every trick there was to avoid the Royal Police's sight.

One day his family received an invitation to a museum exhibit in Hightown, supposedly a charity event. The host and curator turned out to be an old friend of his mother and one of the scarce lucky ones to make it out of Lowtown: Ms Minako. From the moment they were introduced Minako had seemed curious about Yuuri. He suspected something from her, even before she took him aside, but even so Yuuri couldn't have expected the outrageous proposition she would give him that day.

"I already know all about your escapades," Minako said with an amused smirk, "And about your skills. Your abilities would be a valuable addition to our organization."

It was useless to refute her accusations given the confidence behind her words, it wasn't like it was a lie either. However, the anxiety that rose within Yuuri at that moment were not that of a cornered man -- it was intrigue and anticipation.

"What do you mean?" blurted out of Yuuri's lips.

"Taking back. You'll help us take back their treasures, and give them to their rightful owners."

In other words, stealing from robbers.

Yuuri's lip twitched upwards. He took a look behind him as to make sure nobody else heard him before asking, "Sounds risky and illegal. They make the rules; they'll call us the thieves, instead."

"It's not thievery if we return it where it belongs."

Maybe Yuuri should have been more wary, more resistant, but all he had to argue was "What about my family?"

"They won’t be involved. I give you my word."

Yuuri clicked his tongue. A vindictive, resentful sentiment rose inside him, and he didn't wait another breath to give his answer. The idea of "taking back" from Hightown, the thrill of challenging the nobles, and the chance of punishing them for their misdeeds, was far too appealing.

Yuuri hadn't expected his role in the smuggling operation to be that of a gallant thief with a penchant for chivalry and theatrics, but it turned out to be surprisingly effective: the mannerisms of his alter-ego made him unpredictable to the police, charming to the populace, and added to his increasingly hyperbolic mystique. In a few years time he came to be attributed superhuman feats, which only made it all the easier to cover his tracks.

Yuuri choose his name from his first heist: A beautiful painting depicting an innocently adoring white angel and a seductively romantic dark angel, titled "Eros and Agape". Robbed long ago from its rightful place in a public museum overseas, to be sold into the private collection of a covetous Viscount.

The breathtaking sight of it stuck to Yuuri's mind, even long after his task was complete. Yuuri's only regret was that he may never see it again once it was returned. But instead of dwelling on that, Yuuri chose to carry a piece of its memory with him forever.

Clad in suit and cloak of black and crystal he became the dark angel Eros, shadow of the night.

* * *

Five years passed.

Yuuri sat on the roof of the building where his family resided, gazing towards the towering concrete wall separating them from the rest of Hightown. The upscale city shone with a gold and silver glow, prismatic arrays of colored lights giving it the appearance of a gigantic treasure vault, fit for a dragon's hoard.

From where he sat everything was quiet. It was past curfew, and Lowtown subjects didn't dare roam the streets at this hour in fear of being caught by the ruthless City Guard.

Inside his mind Yuuri could still hear the commotion he left behind in the upper city. The daring, illegal escapades of Eros had become second nature for him. Tonight he escaped successful and uncaught once again, despite coming back empty-handed.

Lord Giacometti's manor had been on high alert, just as expected, but Eros was used to the police's tricks, bypassing them with little effort. But when he got a better look at his mark, Eros was decided to leave it behind, along with his card and a message written in elegant penmanship:

_ The gallant thief, Eros, shall return when the valuable, antique, Persian vase is truly valuable, antique, and Persian. Until then, goodnight to you. _

Taking back a forgery was not only a waste of effort but could also hurt the organization's credibility, so Eros had to do with the satisfaction of taking away the nobles' and Royal Police's dignity once again. He was sure at this point Detective Leroy was nursing a grudge against him, the only blemish on the star detective's otherwise perfect record.

For now Eros would slip back into his daily life as Yuuri Katsuki, tend to his family, preoccupy himself with work and deliveries, and wait until his next mission.

It was a tireless existence. Every day he woke up before sunrise, helped clean the family's pub and check the kitchen's supplies before it opened to customers, made note of anything that may be needed, left for his other job doing deliveries all around the capital — at least the areas where dirty Lowtown scum like him were allowed to be — came home by the evening, took over waiting duty for Mari until closing time, then went to sleep. Rinse and repeat.

Yuuri was happy to be able to provide for his family, and for the friends he had: Yuuko, Takeshi and their daughters, the Minamis; the blond Yuri and his grandfather — who had given their support when the Katsukis needed it the most, a fact Yuuri was forever grateful for.

But the inescapable reality of being confined to a dilapidated tomb of a city, in constant fear of illness and starvation, hated by "polite society" just for existing...was it any wonder Yuuri came to look forwards to the nights he would take into the night as Eros?

In any case, tonight's heist was complete. He would have to report to Phichit later.

The Thai man had joined the organization just a year after Yuuri did, having been their target in a robbery planned with the intent of drawing their attention in the first place. Like Yuuri himself, Phichit had his own grudge with Hightown: one too many "requisitions" of sacred artifacts from his homeland had been the tipping point for him.

Yuuri's lips quirked at the mental image of his friend pouting at his report. Phichit would be disappointed today's mark had turned out to be a fake.

Taking a deep breath of night air, Yuuri made his way back to his bed.

The next morning he settled into his routine. The pub saw less patrons than usual lately, to his family's detriment, so Yuuri had to compensate with longer work hours outside. Nothing extraordinary for a resident of Lowtown really.

What was extraordinary however was the eccentric, friendly foreigner that began to frequent his family's pub just a few days after.

Yuuri hadn't spoken to the man but he was  _ sure _ he had to be a foreigner. His accent was nothing like anything Yuuri heard before, even if his speech was fluid enough. His clothes set him apart from everyone else in the pub — too pristine and well-made — he had to be rich, no doubt about it.

However, the man couldn't be from Hightown, not with the way he carried himself. He lacked the same air of arrogance as the subjects from the upper city. None of them would mingle with the dirty rabble of Lowtown, least treat them with any respect — which is what the foreigner did and more. In just a few days he had already managed to charm Yuuri's family and all of their frequent patrons.

The cute, friendly, well-behaved poodle that always accompanied the man also probably had something to do with it.

Yuuri didn't like not having a clear read of a person, but there was something he disliked even more: unwanted interaction.

"Come on Yuuri, be polite and say hi to him!" His mother said. "Viktor's the best customer we've had in so long, and he's so nice too!"

"It's not like you're too busy, the pub is basically empty right now," Mari piped in. "If another customer or Yurio's delivery comes in I can just take over for you."

"Yuuri's blond friend? He was just here and left." His father interjected.

"See? That's one less thing to worry about." Mari smiled, somewhat smugly. "Just talk to him a bit. He's good conversation even if he's a foreigner. And he's handsome. Or is  _ that _ why you're nervous?"

"Nothing like that!" Yuuri was all too quick to answer. Just barely a second after he did, he knew he sealed his fate then.

"Then go talk to him!" It was his mother's final word. With that, Yuuri had no choice but to comply.

Yuuri made his way to the table the foreigner was sitting on. He didn't even get to ask if he was allowed to sit before the other man was beckoning him. 

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Viktor, and this is my lovely Makkachin," the foreigner — Viktor — introduced himself and his poodle. The latter tilted her head at the sound of her name, then went back to happily wag her tail as she turned to Yuuri.

Typically pets weren't allowed inside the restaurant, but when clientele is few, and your best customer owns one, well, you start making exceptions. At least she was obedient enough.

"I-I'm Yuuri, the owner's son..."

"Yuuri," Viktor repeated, his accent giving Yuuri's name a cadence that, admittedly, was far from unpleasant. "A pleasure talking to you. Do you cook? The food here is wonderful and so is your family. A good dinner is made even better with good company and they certainly have been!"

It was hard for Yuuri to follow the conversation, Viktor was too fast, too  _ excited _ to be in this corner of dingy Lowtown for Yuuri's comfort. The fact he couldn't get a read on his intentions wasn't helping — surely a rich tourist like him hadn't come to this dump for  _ the view _ ?

"T-thank you for your kindness."

In spite of all the guards Yuuri had built around his heart during all his life, a trickle of warmth and ease took hold of him. With each following visit from Viktor it blossomed, too subtle for Yuuri to detect at first. Soon, he too began to anticipate Viktor's arrival.

Yuuri's doubt was quietly ignored, but not completely forgotten.

* * *

Viktor's visits became a daily occurrence. With each new one he and Yuuri grew closer, learning of each other bit by bit, and soon their gatherings weren't limited to the confines of the Katsuki pub.

It still baffled Yuuri how excited Viktor was about strolling Lowtown with him — not even Yuuri liked this dingy place he called home so much — but perhaps that was just another thing that made the foreigner so charming.

A month passed, and Yuuri still had no name for the warmth that spread from the tip of his fingers to the bottom of his soles as he walked along muddy streets with Viktor at his side.

Today however Viktor wanted a change to their usual meetings. To Yuuri's trepidation, the other man wanted to take him to Hightown.

"I know you're normally not allowed there, which is why I want you to come, see a different sight that what you're used to," Viktor said with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, as long as you stay with me nobody can turn you away."

Yuuri wanted to say no on principle, he held no love for the upper city, but instead he just held tighter to Viktor's hand and let himself be guided.

He was sure somebody must have been having a laugh at their expense. A foreigner guiding a street rat in an aimless walk along avenues, plazas and gardens meant only for the highest of society. In any other situation Yuuri would be mortified, but Viktor's cheer and unabashed excitement kept him grounded.

To Yuuri's own surprise, he didn't mind the place . He was actually enjoying himself. But as they walked along the main plaza, an officer bearing the insignia of the Royal Police suddenly called out to Viktor.

Viktor seemed startled, and quickly let go of Yuuri with a whispered "Wait here." As Yuuri watched the conversation from afar, details that may have been missed by a common man were quickly caught by his sharpened perception.

The way Viktor's lips thinned, the crease of his brow — it wasn't nerves, deference or even worry in his face, it was annoyance. Annoyance directed at the officer speaking to him, who on his part carried himself with such painstaking neutrality it betrayed the fact that, for all intent and purposes, he was simply interrogating a foreign citizen.

Twice did Viktor turn to look towards Yuuri, and Yuuri's expression set into the practiced mask of innocence he used to fool the police, without even meaning to.

Viktor muttered something inaudible, and then he walked back towards Yuuri as the officer began walking ahead.

"I apologize Yuuri, it seems not even a foreign man like me is safe from suspicion from the Royal Police," Viktor spoke, his tone betraying nothing. "Is it alright to ask you to make a stop at my apartment? It should take just a moment."

"Sure..." Yuuri replied, silently hating fake and unsure he sounded. Still, Viktor didn't press.

Watching the interior of Viktor's apartment did little to assuage Yuuri's worries. Too generic, too featureless for someone with such an exuberant personality as Viktor. In his robberies Yuuri had sighted the rooms of Hightown's most prestigious guests, in comparison, this residence was not only temporary but unlived.

Which made him question where, then, did Viktor spend all the day away before their meetings?

In spite of Viktor's word that this was a mere search, he had Yuuri wait over an hour in his living room. His queries with the officer still searching the apartment didn't end either. Even Makkachin's company was useless in quelling Yuuri's anxiety, the low whine she gave as Yuuri stroked her fur signaled the pups own anxiety at the situation.

Through the apartment's only window Yuuri saw as dark clouds quickly gathered overhead, droplets splashing over the glass. In minutes, the first pitter-patters of rain shifted into a violent downpour.

So distracted was Yuuri by the thunderous rainfall and his own tormenting thoughts, he didn't notice the moment the officer had left until Viktor came to his side, the sound of the other man's voice made him jump in his seat.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry that took so long. Security seems to be much stricter these days, the officer wouldn't leave until he inspected every corner of this place."

Even as the words slipped easily from his tongue, Yuuri could notice the cracks under Viktor's visage. He was nervous, for what reason Yuuri didn't know.

"And now this storm... Do you..." Viktor cleared his throat before continuing "Do you mind if I ask for you to stay the night? I don't think it's safe for you to be out in this weather."

A voice in Yuuri's head told him to refuse, to run away back to his home, or the organization's safehouses, anywhere he couldn't be found. But at the same time, should he catch pneumonia… with no way to pay for the treatment he was as good as dead.

Besides, even in his uncertainty, he wanted to stay. Even in his doubts, he still wanted to trust Viktor.

He stayed.

For his part Viktor did everything to make Yuuri more at home, offering what little comforters he had, even offering Yuuri the bed to rest, which Yuuri vehemently refused to take. With little to do they spent the night away just talking, sharing innocent confessions and anecdotes. At some point the tales were accompanied by an expensive bottle of wine Viktor insisted tasted better with good company. Perhaps Yuuri should have known better, but he didn't and freely indulged on the drink.

Perhaps it's how, just a few hours later, he found himself tangled in Viktor's arms, lips locked in a passionate kiss.

The bed remained empty for the rest of the night.

* * *

A coded letter came to Yuuri four days later: The 'Crown of Ishtar' would be the centerpiece of a grand exhibit at the Royal Museum, and Eros' next target.

Even with Minako's help, such a treasure was bound to be as protected as the Royal Family itself. Yuuri's competitive side thrilled at the idea of facing an even greater challenge for such an invaluable prize. But at the same time, something felt off, part of him wondered why Hightown would risk putting the Crown on display for Eros to see.

His thoughts went to Viktor. Ever since that night at his apartment Yuuri was sure, what he felt for the man was more than just fondness. But doubt was still firmly settled in his mind.

However, there was nothing he could do about it, was it? Eros had a mission, and Yuuri had to make sure it was carried out.

The feeling of unease, of suspicion clung to him until the night of the heist, but Yuuri chose to ignore it. In retrospective he shouldn’t have, he should have been more wary, more attentive of his surroundings. He should have been more careful about opening his heart to a man he had known for so little, and known that his life as it was now, and his relationship with Viktor, was too good to last.

The crown had been a trap, long designed by the amount of obstacles Eros had to face. It had been truly too obvious, too tempting, and Yuuri felt like an idiot for never having brought it up to Minako. Still, under the mask of Eros he was confident, assured of his escape. He dodged every trap and fought off any officer and guard that came after him -- he may have been a bit too violent fighting off young Detective Leroy, he blamed his frustration.

But just as he was about to make his escape, a voice resounded behind him, breaking his heart and his confidence to pieces. 

"Freeze!"

He knew the man that voice belonged to, or at least, he thought he did.

He turned around, his fears were confirmed. It was Viktor, so familiar yet foreign in the way he looked at Eros — at Yuuri — with none of the warmth from before, only cold determination as he pointed his revolver at him...

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates you can follow me on social media:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://piroco.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomtrashpiro) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/fandomtrashpiro) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/ChqshqD)


End file.
